Many procedures exist in which a prosthesis is loaded and deployed on a delivery system or by a delivery system. Some of these prostheses include transcatheter aortic valve implants (TAVI). In some procedures to deploy certain prostheses a physician implants the prosthesis. In some procedures a TAVI is deployed using an electromechanical system. However, such electromechanical systems can be complicated, costly, required disposal of certain parts, and may be subject to multiple health care rules or regulations or other rules and regulations. The drawbacks of using such electromechanical devices can prove costly, inconvenient, and discourage or prohibit physicians from using such systems. But electromechanical systems can provide advantages over non-electromechanical systems. Thus, there is a need to develop an electromechanical system that can load and deploy a prosthetic in such a way that the prosthetic and the system may comply with procedures, while also being safe, efficient, and cost effective.